The Faults and Flaws of PS 118
by Jack-n-Sally
Summary: Just like it says. Helga gets humiliated in front of her class and one thing leads to anothers. Please rr!
1. Rrriipppp

I dun own Hey Arnold…and if I did that'd be pretty cool.   
  
  
  
The recess bell rang and the students did not hesitate to run out into the playground in the middle of the teacher's lecture. Helga picked up a foursquare ball, quickly ran to a foursquare court and stood in square number one. She bounced the ball, waiting for other members to come. Harold went into one square, Arnold, and then Phoebe.  
  
"Okay you bunch of losers! See if anyone of you wimps can defeat me!" Helga bounced the ball a couple of times before serving across to Arnold, who bounced it to Phoebe. She passed it too Harold who missed it. The ball rolled out of the court.  
  
"You're out pink boy!" Helga pointed to the end of the line.  
  
"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Harold yelled and folded him arms.  
  
"Harold, you're supposed to be ready at all times during the game," Phoebe said matter-of-factly. Helga lowered her eyebrow.  
  
"You heard her. Now get your heavy frame to the end of the line!" Helga scowled, becoming impatient. Harold was furious and mumbled something along of lines of 'madam fortress mommy.' Sid came into the court and Helga again served the ball to this time Phoebe, who passed it to Sid. Sid started rapidly bouncing the ball in his hand.   
  
"Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-" Sid continued. Helga folded her arms and waited for him to serve to someone.   
  
"Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-CORN!" Unexpectedly, Sid passed the ball to Helga. The ball bounced on the very corner (near the middle) of the court. Not wanting to miss it, Helga jumped forward, and alas, her foot stepped on the hem of her dress. About one foot from the bottom of her dress made a loud ripping noise. The bottom half of her dress had been ripped off. The worse thing is? She did it too her self. Everyone is entitled to a few embarrassing mistakes, and she just used one of hers.   
  
Helga froze and stood there, dumbfounded and totally unaware of her surrounding. It couldn't possibly have been more then 2 seconds, but to her, it felt like someone had froze time. Phoebe put her hand on her mouth. Rhonda, who was standing in a crowd watching the game, had let out a small giggle. Helga's first thought was "Run."   
  
She quickly ran out of the court, shoving who ever was in her way, into the school building and into the bathroom stall, completely ignoring the "Do not Run in the Halls" rule that had been posted in many of the halls.   
  
Helga stood in a bathroom stall and bit her fingers nervously. She sat down on the toilet. She told herself she was never going to come out. Not on her life. Not after what had just happened. Sid and the other kids would never let her forget it. She heard the bathroom door open and a small timid voice.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note::  
  
...yup, real small chapters is the way to go ^^; anyway, I think I'm going to have many small chapters. you like so far?? I'll come with the other chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. PE uniform from Hell

"Helga? Are you in here?" It was Phoebe.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Helga put her hands on her face. Nothing personal.  
  
"Helga, you have to come out sooner or later," Phoebe said, obviously wanting to help.  
  
"No, I don't," Helga scowled. "And I never am. No ones going to make me!!" And it was true. No one would make her, no teacher, no parent, and no principal was going to make her come out. Not even God.  
  
Phoebe frowned and knew this wasn't going to be easy. If she wasn't going to come out by force, she'd have too come out on her own will.  
  
"Besides! Even if I did come out, what would I wear? I'm not going out there with half my dress missing," Helga frowned miserably. Her life was now over. Rhonda saw her, Sid saw her, and Harold saw her.. Arnold saw her. The thought suddenly hit her. ARNOLD SAW HER!!! Helga was so furious and miserable that she wasn't.  
  
*Well, Helga.you did it. You've completely ruined your reputation at P.S. 118. You're going to be the laughing stalk of the entire class. No ones going to let you forget it. Especially Sid.*  
  
The door then opened again and she heard a voice.  
  
"Is she in here?" The voice asked. It was Lila.  
  
How dare Lila come here at a time like this!!  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe answered.  
  
"Helga, I'm ever so sorry that that happened," Lila said, over- sympathetically. Helga clenched her teeth. Helga knew that Phoebe just wanted to help, but Lila?? That was different.  
  
"So how does *you* being sorry help *me!?*" Helga lowered both her eyebrows. (Both? I meant her.Uni-brow) She heard Phoebe telling Lila she couldn't come out because of her ripped dress.  
  
"Well I'm ever so certain I have my physical education uniform in my locker that I could lend you for the day," Lila suggested.  
  
"No.thanks," Helga said. The last thing she wanted to do was go around the school in Lila's p.e uniform.  
  
"Oh, don't be modest," Lila smiled. Helga heard the door open, then close. There was a long silence between Phoebe and Helga.  
  
"I can't believe this is *happening*," Helga moaned aloud, mostly to herself.  
  
"Helga, it really isn't that big of a problem. Accident's happened and by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten it," Phoebe told her. Helga opened her mouth to say something, but then the bathroom door opened and closed.  
  
"Here Helga," Lila offered her the bag through the top of the stall.  
  
*Who does she think she is?! Mother Teresa?!* Helga took the bag.  
  
"It's funny how you make it sound like you're doing me a favor," Helga looked inside the bag and saw a green shirt with an orange symbol and orange sweatpants. The p.e uniform. Again, Helga heard the door open and close.  
  
"Why's Helga still in here?" It was Rhonda.  
  
"She's embarrassed and she's refusing to come out," Lila said as if Helga weren't there.  
  
"Well you try ripping your dress in front of the class!!" Helga snapped.  
  
"Helga, you have to come out sometime. You can't stay in there forever. There's only five minutes left of Recess," Rhonda said casually.  
  
"Well too bad, because there is NO WAY, I am going to wear that disgusting p.e uniform," Helga frowned.  
  
"I can't believe I am wearing this disgusting p.e uniform," Helga stared at her very orangy-green reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Well.I guess it's not.THAT bad." Rhonda said.  
  
"I think it looks fine," Lila chirped. Helga gave her a 'are-you-kidding- me?'-look. Suddenly, the five-minute bell rang.  
  
"Oh great," Helga said, dreading going back to the class.  
  
"We'd better go to class now," Phoebe said.  
  
"I have to put my ripped clothing in my locker. See ya in a few," Helga picked up her torn clothing. Lila and Rhonda also walked out of the bathroom, heading back to class.  
  
Helga poked her heard out into the hallway and saw few people in the hall. She had to hurry, or else she'd be late to class and every one would see her, and the last things she wanted to do was make a big entrance.  
  
She quickly ran to her locker and shoved her clothes in it. The bell rang. Helga groaned miserably.   
  
*What difference does it make? I'm just as late now as if I was to be 20 minutes late.*Helga slowed her pace. She stood in front of the classroom and hesitated. She quickly counted to her self.  
  
3, 2, 1 go. And she walked into the classroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Another chapter! Tell me what you think and review ^_^ I'll update asap. 


	3. Sid Started It

Whoo hoo! The third chapter! Sorry that took so incredibly long. I honestly didn't know what to write ^,^ I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the reason why the p.e uniform was so nasty looking is because I'm almost certain that that's their school colors.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without thinking, she quickly walked to the back of the classroom to her desk. As she assumed, every student was in his or her seat and silent. Harold laughed loudly and Sid and Stinky joined them. Helga clenched her teeth and glared at all three of them.   
  
Helga slumped into her seat behind Arnold and pretended to be reading a book. She could feel the eyes of her classmates at her through the book cover.  
  
  
  
"Helga, is there a reason you're late?" Mr. Simmons asked.  
  
"I…was in he bathroom and had to go to my locker," Helga said quickly. This sent some of the class into louder giggles.  
  
"Well, okay then," Mr. Simmons said. Arnold turned around in his seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" He said quietly, not wanting to distract the other students. Helga was glad he was talking to her and cared enough to ask, but was still slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hmm…does it look like I'm okay?" Helga whispered back angrily. Although she did immediately regret it and didn't mean to sound so harsh.  
  
"Nevermind. Forget I said anything," Arnold turned back around in his seat. He was used to Helga's emotional constipation.   
  
"Class, I will be right back after I get some worksheets from the staff room. Because continue with your S.S.R books," and with that Mr. Simmons walked out of the room. The second the door closed shut the insults sprang.   
  
  
  
"Hey Helga!! Why are you wearing that p.e uniform? It's not p.e!" Sid yelled, although he and the whole class knew perfectly well why she was. Helga clenched her teeth.  
  
  
  
"Because she ripped her dress during recess!!!" Harold scoffed loudly. The class started snickering. That was where Helga drew the line. She stood up.  
  
  
  
"Listen good you worthless tub-of-lard…" Helga glared at Harold and walked towards him at the front row, in front of the class. Curly stood up on his desk and loudly yelled,  
  
  
  
"Look at me! I'm Helga!" And with that he tore off his shirt. The class laughed loudly.   
  
  
  
"The next person who shoots off their mouth will get a good talking to with old-Betsy and the five avengers!!" Helga threatened from the front of the class. The class grew silent.  
  
  
  
"What are you gonna do?? Rip your pants too?!" Sid yelled. The class roared with laughter. Helga glared at Sid.  
  
"Come up here and say that!!" Helga challenged him as she cracked her knuckles.   
  
"Whatever you say..Dresser-Ripper-Upper! Whoever agrees say ai!" Sid laughed. Some of the girls chanted 'ai' and all of the guys except for Arnold.   
  
"Haha what about you, Arnold?" Curly said, still standing on the desk. "Or do you have a little crush on Helga?!" he asked. The class again grew silent.   
  
"Oooooooohhhhhh!" the class replied in unison. Arnold frowned.  
  
"It's not that Curly," Arnold replied curtly. "Mr. Simmons told us to continue reading and he won't be happy if he returns with all of us not doing it," Arnold explained.  
  
"Arnolds right. Why don't we all just continue reading our books like Mr. Simmons expects us too." Phoebe spoke up, but no one bothered to reply.   
  
"If you don't like her, then why don't you come up here and prove it?!" Harold laughed. Arnold rolled his eyes.   
  
"I don't have to prove anything to any of you," Arnold said, annoyed.   
  
"Oh I get it…Arnold loves Helga! Arnold loves Helga! Arnold loves Helga!" Harold started chanting. The next thing Helga knew, the class was chanting "Arnold loves Helga!" Helga was enjoying every minute.  
  
Arnold scowled and without thinking he walked to the front of the class.  
  
"I know what you're all thinking but it's not true. I don't like her like her and I'm only doing what Mr. Simmons told us to do, and if you all knew better you would be too! So why don't we all calm down and do what Mr. Simmons expects from us. What do you say?" Arnold reasoned. The class, for the millionth time, grew silent.   
  
"I say…that Arnold loves Helga!" Harold yelled at the top of his lungs. The class roared into a laughter that was not of this world. Arnold and Helga started to protest, but they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The door opened and Mr. Simmons stood there with his arms folded, very disappointed. He saw Curly standing on his desk and Arnold and Helga standing at the front of the class, apparently causing a ruckus. The class turned silent.  
  
"Arnold! Helga! Curly! What do you think you are doing? I leave this class alone for five minutes and this what I come back too!" Mr. Simmons frowned.   
  
"As much as this hurts, I'm assigning you three an after-school detention," Mr. Simmons announced. Arnold frowned and gave the class a "I-hope-you're-happy-look." Helga scowled at the class; she knew it was their entire fault. She was only defending herself…actually it was more of a threat…but Curly did nothing. He was used to it. The class all stared at Arnold and Helga as they walked miserably to their seats.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Gamelthorpe, I suggest you get a sweater or jacket to wear for now," Mr. Simmons told him.   
  
  
  
Helga slumped into her seat and groaned miserably. She had gotten herself into trouble with a detention, and got Arnold one while she was at. Helga glanced at the clock. *Only 78 minutes until lunch period…*Helga thought to herself with fake enthusiasm…   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hoped you liked the third chapter! The next one I'm working on and it's more embarassing. ^.~ Please continue to review! I really appreciate those! ^.~3 


	4. NotSoTrue Confessions

Whoo hoo! Another chapter! *sigh* No, I don't know where this fanfic is leading too or whats the point of it. I just like writing it. Besides…hehe it's kinda funny too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Phoebe followed Helga to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table.  
  
"I'll take a hamburger and chocolate milk. Hurry it up, I'm starving," Helga told Phoebe as she leaned back into her chair.  
  
"Getting!" Phoebe answered back quickly.  
  
  
  
Arnold picked up a tray and followed Gerald to a table and sat down.  
  
"I forgot my milk," Arnold realized and quickly got up to get one. He picked up milk and made his way back to his lunch. And, without realizing it, he bumped straight into Wolfgang, who's full lunch tray smeared over his shirt and face. Arnold realized and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!?!" Wolfgang yelled furiously.  
  
"I can explain! It was just an accident! " Arnold backed up slowly against a wall.  
  
"Well you'd better do some explaining soon before I PUMMEL you!!" Wolfgang picked up Arnold by his shirt collar and yelled in his face.   
  
"Hey! It was just an accident," Arnold frowned.  
  
"Sorry, I don't speak fourth-grader!! " Wolfgang laughed loudly and Edmond joined him.  
  
  
  
"Look, why don't we talk things out?" Arnold suggested as Wolfgang continued holding him up by his collar. Next thing he knew, he was face down in a trashcan. Arnold was caked in Jell-O, ketchup and other leftover foods the students had not eaten. "Oh gross!!" Arnold thought furiously to himself….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga saw Wolfgang bullying up on Arnold seconds ago. She quickly hid behind one of the trashcans that was in the corner of the cafeteria and pulled out her little gold locket…  
  
"Oh Arnold, why must I be forced to watch you being pummeled by the likes of Wolfgang? The school moron and bully. If only I could stretch out my hand and tell you how much I care, how much I truly care…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold began flicking off the crap from his face and the inside of his nose. He spat out some that had somehow gotten into his mouth and couldn't help but gag at the thought of not knowing what it was. Arnold thought he heard someone and paused…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why can't you see my true side? *cough*hedoes*cough* and why can't you realize that I don't mean my wicked tongue-lashing and I certainly didn't mean to cause you that after-school detention..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold lowered an eyebrow and strained to hear but he could barely hear anything. He heard: "how much I care…wicked-toungelashing…mean to cause you…afterschool detention…" He knew that voice perfectly well, and he heard it everyday when he got on and off the school bus.   
  
  
  
"Wait a minute…" he thought. "Helga picks on me all the time, and she DID cause me that after school detention… " Arnold pondered this and knew it was all true, but what did she mean by "How much I care?" He found it all too weird to believe. He COULDN'T believe it. Helga? Liking liking HIM? "Yeah right" he rolled his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Wait a minute…she also bullied Curly today and got him a detention…" and there was only one reasonable explanation…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga swooned miserably to herself. What Helga saw next made her face grow pale and with horror. She saw Arnold standing in the trashcan. Her first reaction was to curse him.  
  
  
  
"ARNOLD?!???!??!!??! What are you doing creeping up on me you…you…creep?!" she asked in horror, quickly hiding her locket.  
  
  
  
"Well I couldn't help but overhearing…" Arnold started. Helga knew she was screwed. Arnold had just screwed her. He heard everything. He knew everything. Helga had always wanted to tell Arnold, and wanted him to find out and know how she felt, but definitely not THIS way. Before Helga could protest and make up a story, Arnold spoke.  
  
  
  
"And I can't believe it!" he said. Helga's face grew red.   
  
  
  
"Well, it's not what-" she began.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you LIKE like Curly!" Arnold said with a dorky grin on his face. Helga almost jumped at his reply. "WHAT A MORONIC TARD!" Helga thought to herself. "He thinks I like Curly and not him! "   
  
  
  
Helga sighed with relief and opened her mouth to deny it and take the easy way out. Reality hit her. "I can't deny it, I mentioned getting him detention and Arnold and Curly are the only stooges that did. If I denied liking Curly, then Arnold would atomically know I like him and not Curly."   
  
Helga groaned miserably, but telling Arnold what he thought was true was the only way out.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so what if I like Curly? What are you going to do about it??" Helga winced and it really sucked for her to say that, especially since she already really thought Curly was a twisted moronic little freak. Arnold was surprised she admitted it that fast. Before he could say anything, Helga grabbed him by his shirt collar.   
  
  
  
"And if you EVER breathe a word about this to ANYONE then I will swear that you WILL be peeing in bags for WEEKS! You got that?! You scrawny little shrimp?!" Helga hissed quietly in his face. If looks could kill, Arnold would be a walking dead man. Arnold gulped. He had never let Helga intimidate him that much, but now he nearly shit his pants. Helga let go of him. Actually she threw him back into the trashcan, and put the lid on and stormed away.  
  
  
  
"That little twerp…how DARE he eavesdrop like that?! And he'd better not tell anyone! I don't want there to be rumors that aren't even true! " Helga thought furiously to herself as she fumed back to her lunch seat. She then sighed to herself.  
  
"I don't know what's worse, Arnold knowing that I like him like him or him thinking that I like Curly."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Okie that was special. ^,^ I had fun writing that. Hope ya'll like it! And I have NO idea what's gonna happen next ;-; but if you have any suggestions please tell meh! I know how the very very *very* end will work out but not the next chapter. 


End file.
